Mauvais sort
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Le changement me plaît beaucoup – en dehors du fait que j'avais encore ma conscience d'homme dans ce corps féminin. Mes traits sont affinés également, mes cheveux blonds sont coupés courts, ma poitrine, bien que pas très développée, est bien proportionnée. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches. Ouah. J'adore ces formes dessinées. [No spoilers about SPN.]


Sam grogne derrière moi. Je sais exactement pourquoi, mais ne relève pas. En réalité, ce nouveau fiasco n'a pas que des inconvénients. Elle a plutôt pleins d'avantages. Mais ce n'est pas au goût de mon frère.

— Coincé dans un corps de femme, réplique-t-il une fois dans la chambre du motel.

— _Transformé_ en femme, je rectifie. Profite des avantages.

— Des avantages ? Tu rigoles j'espère !

Il se place devant le miroir de la salle de bain et se dévisage : traits plus affinés, cheveux plus lisses, gardant leur longueur, corps sculpté et svelte, silhouette élancée, lèvres bombées et poitrine bien arrondie. Il me regarde et je lui lance un coup d'œil auquel il me répond par lever ses yeux au ciel. Et c'est à mon tour de me regarder.

Le changement me plaît beaucoup – en dehors du fait que j'avais encore ma conscience d'homme dans ce corps féminin. Mes traits sont affinés également, mes cheveux blonds sont coupés courts, ma poitrine, bien que pas très développée, est bien proportionnée. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches. Ouah. J'adore ces formes dessinées.

Si ce corps n'était pas le mien, je me draguerais sans aucune hésitation.

— C'est une catastrophe.

— Non, Sam, c'est un cadeau du ciel !

Mon frère – ou ma sœur – m'adresse un regard plein de haine et s'assoit sur son lit en se prenant le visage dans ses mains.

— Comment tu as pu te tromper dans une incantation aussi basique ?

— Hé, hé, doucement. Je ne me suis pas trompé, je réplique. Ma langue a fourchée.

— Ta langue a fourché... répète Sam en serrant les dents.

— C'est temporaire. Tu as entendu Bobby. 24 heures, tout au plus.

Il grogne encore, mais je me réjouis. Tant de choses à faire en 24h. Peut-être même une chose que j'aurais pu faire depuis longtemps. Je chasse cette pensée de ma tête.

— Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je d'un air de défi.

— T'es pitoyable !

J'éclate de rire. Un rire aiguë, franc. Un rire que j'appréciai encore plus.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je prends du temps pour m'observer. Ce corps est parfait, bien que des éléments me tirent la grimace. Les cicatrices qui ornent mon corps masculin ne vont pas à ce corps féminin. En revanche, le tatouage au-dessus de la poitrine est assez sexy.

Sous la douche, je prends le temps de me toucher et je découvre ce corps de femme qui est le mien. Quel changement ! Cela ne me déplairait pas de rester dans ce corps jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je me sens vraiment bien dedans.

Y penser ainsi, j'ai l'impression que je possède un corps. Alors que c'est le mien, transformé dans le sexe opposé. Je suis une femme, maintenant. Pour 24 heures, certes. Mais je compte bien en profiter un peu.

Aussitôt lavé, je sors et n'ai même pas besoin de brosser ma chevelure pour qu'elle se place comme je le veux : l'avantage des cheveux courts, que je sois un homme ou une femme. Sam s'est endormi, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir, cette nuit. Impossible avec ce nouveau corps à expérimenter. Une fois sur le perron, j'hésite à faire ce que à quoi je pensais plus tôt. Et puis, je me lance. Au pire, on ne fera que parler. Au mieux...

Après l'appel, j'attends exactement deux minutes avant qu'un bruissement d'ailes ne se fasse entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne en affiche un grand sourire, mais le visage de Castiel ne me le rend pas.

— Dean ? demande-t-il, perplexe.

— Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas comme d'habitude.

— Tu as été transformé en femme.

— Exact.

Je lui ai explique que l'incantation pour vaincre le monstre qu'on chassait avait raté et que Sam et moi étions bloqués dans ces nouveaux corps pour une journée. Il ne semble pas surprit et s'approche de moi. Je déglutis et baisse les yeux.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, Dean ?

Je me racle la gorge.

— Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi, comme mon frère préfère dormir.

— Passer du temps avec moi ?

Il semble perplexe.

— Je voudrais profiter de mon corps de femme, mais pas seul.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que maintenant que ce corps est féminin, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en pense.

— Tu veux qu'on s'accouple ?

Je pouffe et rougis. Dis comme ça, c'est ridicule et ça ne donne pas envie, mais l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

— Comment tu me trouves ? je m'exclame alors, un grand sourire pour cacher ma gêne.

— Je te préfère dans ton corps masculin.

Je déglutis et m'assois sur un banc à proximité. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

— Tu n'avais aucune autre idée en tête ? demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. J'aime Cas, comme un frère, un ami sur qui compter. Mais dans ce corps, j'ai envie de plus. J'ignore ce que cela veut dire.

— Dean ?

— Je sais pas, Cas. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, là, maintenant.

Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et nos regards se croisent.

J'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas.

Bordel, c'est mon meilleur ami !

— Je pense que ce corps m'embrouille.

— Ou te montres ce que tu ressens vraiment.

Je fronce les sourcils. Sait-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

— C'est une hypothèse, reprend-t-il, mais peut-être que ce corps traduit ce que tu ressens au plus profond de moi. Peut-être qu'il veut que tu te sentes... vivant.

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas s'il a raison ou non, mais mes doutes m'empêchent de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Cas. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être là.

Il semble déçu, mais ne dis rien et se lève.

— Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin, Dean.

Et il disparaît.

En fille ou en mec, tu restes un idiot, Dean Winchester.

Un idiot qui n'est pas capable de voir la vérité en face.


End file.
